criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Stop
Final Stop is the second case of Gray Bay and the Metal Park District Case Background It was late at night and Clarence recommended going with the other police detective, Selena Avado, out to patrol the area. Selena was excited and told the player that any crimes that happened before dawn. This claim was put to the test when they found the dead body of Dirk Crenshaw, a local businessman, as identified by bus driver George Tallow, who regularly had him on his bus and pointed them to the strip club near where he died. The duo met Donald Hopkins, who moved from Grimsborough and was working as the victim's accountant, Jada Crews, a stripper working at the strip club, Kirk Cedar, a white supremacist who was associated with the victim, and 'Rook,' a bartender working at the strip club who bought a gun illegally. Motives came out as they found a check for half-a-million dollars to Jada from Dirk, who was confused by it and didn't understand why he wanted to give her money. Donald fought with the victim at the strip club over things he didn't quite remember. Kirk was upset with Dirk wanting to leave him and didn't understand why he wanted to. George Tallow celebrated his death and told everyone about his connection to Kirk. Rook was Jada boyfriend and didn't like how the she and Dirk were reacting to each other, stalking them. In the end, the one who strangled Dirk Crenshaw to death was Jada Crews. Jada was resistant at first to the accusation that she murdered Dirk, but once the evidence was laid out to her, she admitted to the vile crime. She knew about Dirk's association with Kirk Cedar and knew that he had to die to bring peace to the neighborhood. When questioned about the check, she didn't know why he wanted to her money, in which Selena told her about Dirk wanting to leave and settle down with her. Jada was shocked by this and wondered if she made a mistake in killing Dirk. She was sent to Judge Benedict, who questioned her about killing him for being a white supremacist and admitted that she did, but had no idea that he left and said that she deserved her punishment. Benedict agreed with her and sentenced her to 15 years in prison with a chance of parole in 10. After the investigation was done, Clarence asked them to go talk to Kirk and try to calm him down. Since the murder was race based, Kirk has been shouting at everyone about blacks and needed Selena and the PC to calm him down, which annoyed Selena at having to help a racist, but Clarence reminded her that he was a citizen of the city as well and they had to help him. They talked to Kirk, who asked them to find Dirk's will to see if he left him anything and he had no idea where it was. He thinks it's in the bar, but he's not allow entrance into it. The detectives agreed to look for it and asked him to stay someplace safe while they look for it. The two quickly found the will and met Rook, who was peeved at them arresting his girlfriend for murder, but ignored it as he told them that he heard a racket in the alleyway and asked them to look around. The two of them worked on the will, recovering the contents and showing that Kirk was a beneficiary as well as Donald Hopkins, Venetian Gardens Guard, and Helex Technologies. The two of them talked to Kirk, who was happy and explained that Dirk raised him up when his parents were killed by black gangbangers at the Hills. He was thankful and asked them out to lunch. They talked to Donald Hopkins, who was happy and told them he was going to work at Helex Technologies as a financial adviser and gave them money for helping out. They finished up by looking through the alley and found a canister. They unlocked it to reveal a message in another language and had it translated, revealing that it was written in Latin from the Venetian Gardens Guard and was asking Rook to join them. The two told Rook this, who was annoyed by it as this wasn't the first time. He thanked them for telling him this and told the local barbers about them for a haircut they can get. Victim Dirk Crenshaw (Found strangled to deatah at a bus stop) Murder Weapon Feather Boa Killer Jada Crews Suspects George Tallow Bus Driver Description: African-American man wearing a blue bus driver’s uniform with gray hair hidden under his cap. Suspect's Profile: Drinks beer and takes Somiarax Donald Hopkins Financial Adviser Description: African-American man with short, black hair in a professional men’s suit (shirt, tie, sleeveless jacket) from Grimsborough. Suspects Profile: Drinks beer and bloody Maries and takes Somiarax Jada Crews Stripper Description: African-America female with long, brown hair wearing gray lingerie and a purple boa with a tattoo of a butterfly on her arm. Suspects Profile: Drinks beer and Bloody Maries and takes Somiarax Kirk Cedar White Supremacists Description: A Caucasian man with a shaved head and a black goatee, wearing a white tanktop and a swastika tattoo on his neck and a diamond stud on his ear. Suspects Profile: Drinks beer and Bloody Maries and takes Somiarax 'Rook' Bartender Description: Caucasian Man with a bright red Warhawk haircut wearing a Black T-shirt and glasses with a tattoo of a skull inside a crosshair on his on his left wrist and a necklace with a sniper rifle emblem on it. Suspects Profile: Drinks Beer and Bloody Maries Killer's Profile * Drinks Bloody Maries * Takes Somiarax * Drinks beer * Is African-American * Blood is B+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bus Stop (Clues Found: Victim's Body, Briefcase; New Suspect: George Tallow * Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Somiarax and drinks Blood Maries) * Unlock Suitcase * Examine Contents of Suitcase (Reveal Financial Reports) * Analyze Financial Report (9:00:00; New Suspect: Donal Hopkins) * Talk to Donold Hopkins about the victim's finance (Prerequisite: Analyze financial report) * Talk to George Tallow about the victim's stops * Investigate Strip Club (Clues Found: Wallet) * Examine Wallet (Photograph found) * Examine photo (Jada Crews identified) * Talk to Jada Crews about servicing the victim (Prerequisite: Identify Jada Crew) * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Alley (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues Found: Phone, Ripped Paper, Trash Bag) * Unlock Phone * Analyze Phone (6:00:00; New Suspect: Kirk Cedar) * Talk to Kirk Cedar about contacting the victim (Prerequisite: Phone analysis) * Examine Ripped Paper (Found Check) * Talk to Jada Crews about being given half-a-million dollars * Examine Trash Bag (Found Gun) * Examine Gun (Revealed Serial Number) * Analyze Gun (15:00:00; New Suspect: 'Rook') * Talk to Rook about his gun in the trash * Investigate Bar (Prerequisite: Talk to Rook; Clues Found: Empty Bottle; Broken Device) * Examine Bottle (Revealed Message) * Analyze Bottle (3:00:00; Attribute: the killer drinks beer) * Examine device (Revealed calculator) * Analyze Calculator (6:00:00) * Talk to Donald Hopkins about his broken calculator (Prerequisite: Analyze calculator) * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Talk to Kirk Cedar about Dirk leaving. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Dumpster (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues Found; Metal Box, Broken Wood) * Unlock Metal Box (Metal Box unlocked) * Examine Contents of Metal Box (Photos Found) * Analyze Photos (9:00:00) * Talk to Rook about stalking the victim * Examine Broken Wooden Pieces (Revealed Message) * Analyze Symbol (9:00:00) * Talk to George Tallow about his message for the victim. * Investigate Bus Bench (Prerequisite: Talk to Kirk Cedar, Rook, and George Tallow; Clues Found: Broken Metal Pieces, Pile of Trash) * Examine Broken Metal Pieces (Revealed Recorder) * Unlock Device * Analyze Device (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is African-American) * Examine Pile of Trash (Revealed Feather Boa) * Examine Boa (Sample obtained) * Analyze sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood is B+) * Arrest the Killer! * Go to additional investigation Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 2 * Talk to Kirk Cedar about his problems (Available after unlocking Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 2) * Investigate Strip Club (Clues Found: Faded Paper) * Examine Paper (Revealed Paper) * Analyze Will (6:00:00) * Talk to Kirk Cedar about the contents of the will (Reward: Burger ) * Talk to Donald Hopkins about the contents of the will (Reward: 20,000 coins ) * Investigate Alley (Available after investigating Strip Club; Clues Found: Canister) * Examine Canister (Found Message) * Analyze message (12:00:00) * Talk to Rook about message (Reward: Warhawk haircut) Category:All Fanmade Cases